The present invention relates to a hanger device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hanger device which is easily detached.
A conventional clotheshorse cannot be used as a music instrument hanger. Further, an angle of a conventional music instrument hanger cannot be adjusted.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hanger device which is easily detached.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hanger device which has a post of a control rod inserted in a groove of an upper lug of a support seat so that a cantilever is fixed stably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hanger device which has a post of a control rod not inserted in a groove of an upper lug of a support seat so that a cantilever is rotated freely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hanger device which has at least a dumbbell-shaped spool disposed on a cantilever in order to hang an article.
Accordingly, a hanger device comprises a support seat, a control rod, and a cantilever. The support seat has an upper lug, a pair of middle lugs, a semicircular slot formed between the middle lugs, a plurality of threaded holes, and a longitudinal through aperture communicating with the semicircular slot. The upper lug has a center hole communicating with the longitudinal through aperture of the support seat, and a plurality of grooves communicating with the center hole. A post is disposed on the control rod. The cantilever has a distal end and a proximal end having a through hole. The proximal end of the cantilever is inserted in the semicircular slot of the support seat. The control rod passes through the center hole of the upper lug, the longitudinal through aperture of the support seat, and the through hole of the proximal end of the cantilever. The post of the control rod is inserted in one of the grooves of the upper lug.